A midnight's adventure
by Lina Destin
Summary: Haku and Chihiro can't get to sleep and their bored to death. So they decide to have a little fun together.


I do not own any of Spirited Away.

Hope you like this story. It's the middle of the night and I'm incredibly bored and hyper. Pleaze r&r to tell me what you think.

It was 2:00 in the morning and Chihiro had already thrusted all her pillows at the wall because of frustration that she couldn't sleep. She stared at the ceiling, arms folded, eyes narrowed as if it was the ceiling's fault she couldn't get any sleep. Then she hears rustling outside her window and she immediately sits up right.

Chihiro slowly gets out of her bed and goes to the window. She opens it and in comes Haku tumbling in.

"Sorry, I didn't know you were going to open it."

Chihiro just stares wide eyed. He opens his mouth to say something but Chihiro stops him "No." She says. "I have no ambition to go on any crazy adventure any time soon." She looks at her door. "Besides, my parents aren't in danger this time." She runs up and grabs his shirt. "Are they?!"

Haku smiles. "No, your parents are fine. This is a fun adventure please come with me." He spots the pillows lying on the floor in front of the wall. "It doesn't seem like you have anything better to do."

She shrugs. "But I have to be home by six o clock in the morning."

"OK" He agrees. Then he grabs her arm and leaps out the window.

"What the!" Chihiro looks under her and notices she's soaring in mid air. Her hair stands on end and she loses consciousness.

He carries her the rest of the way. Then when they get to the destination he shakes her awake.

She looks at her surroundings. She was at the spirit spa.

"No, I am not going to spend the night scrubbing bath tubs." She turns to leave.

"Relax. We are doing no work today. Well, more like tonight." Haku reassures her.

Chihiro sighs and follows him.

"I just figured since we were both bored and awake we could have a little fun together." He explains. 

She follows him curious but not wanting to show it. They stop when they see a spirit emerging from his bath.

"Perfect" Haku says. He and Chihiro head in the used bath, gesturing to the maid not to drain it.

They eventually go from lounging in the hot liquid to having a sud war. Sud was everywhere. 

It all started when Chihiro sneezed on a pile of suds accidentally and it splattered on Haku's face.

"What's going on in there?!" Linn asks outside the door. Chihiro glares at him. They were in trouble now and it was all his fault.

Haku goes out the door to talk to Linn after signaling for Chihiro to stay there. 

"Oh Haku I didn't know you were in there. Go ahead have as much fun as you like." Linn says.

Chihiro stares at him wide eyed when he comes back in. "How did you do that?" Chihiro asks him.

"My dad's pretty powerful." He changes the subject. "Hey I'm bored of sud wars let's go flying. Tonight's a full moon."

Soon the two are hovering over Chihiro's neighborhood. Chihiro looked down and saw her house. She couldn't stand it. She longed to go home in her own bed. Without thinking she dove downward taking Haku with her. They softly landed in front of Chihiro's house.

"I'm sorry I wanted to go home." She said to him.

"Come on" She leads him inside and into her bedroom. She gets under the covers and he sits on the edge of the bed. They start talking but before long Chihiro was asleep.

Haku put a note on the side of her pillow.

The next morning Chihiro is eating her breakfast, grumpy because she only got two hours of sleep.

"Chihiro?" Her mother asks. "You have paper in your hair."

Chihiro pulled out the note from her gnarled hair and unfolded it.

_I don't know about you but I had fun. Would you do it again? _Signed Haku.

Chihiro looks out the window. And stares at the bright sun. "Anytime" she whispers. 

Well I hope you liked. This story sort of takes on a different perspective of the two. Mostly Haku. Who is usually serious all the time. Please R & R. Even though I will not make this a novel I still want to know what you think of my short story. Bye Bye now. 


End file.
